dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Saiyan Among Us
Chapter One Frieza had heard of the Super Saiyan Legend, and was killed because of it by the Super-Half-Saiyan son of Vegeta, Trunks (of another timeline). But, lets just say that Cooler was the tyrant. The Saiyan Owner. This is the story of Cooler's demise by the hands of a Saiyan. Now Cooler was not as arrogant as his younger brother. He had also heard of the Saiyan Legend but wasen't scared. Infact, he liked the idea of someone giving him a challenge. Recently, everyone had been so inferrior to him that no one would be able to fight him, with any success anyway. He wanted to see this Super Saiyan, because he wanted to destroy him himself. So he wanted to see what made the Saiyans tick. As his ship hovered in space, a few thousand miles away, on Planet Vegeta, Cooler's elite warriors Jeice and Salza of the Spicejin, were invading. Prince Vegeta was on a mission. Jeice and Salza were under strict commands from Cooler to kill King Vegeta. Jeice flew in the air and gladly blew the guards away with one of his special ki blast. Then Salza barged in and killed every guard on the way to the throne room. he stopped at the door of the throne door and floated slightly off the ground. He looked at the Saiyan sitting in the throne. Meanwhile Cooler monitored from his scouter back at the ship. His scouter system was different from his brother's. His instead of being able to hear what the others are saying, you can see what they see through yours, if you have it set right. "This is great, when Prince Vegeta returns home to find his father dead, he'll turn Super Saiyan for sure. Then, I'll be able to destroy him with my superior strength. But, just to be sure, I'll have to take precautionary measures." He then sent a text message to Salza through the scouters saying Salza kill the King, but the kid behind the throne, bring him back, alive. Roger that, Salza replied. "Are you King Vegeta," Salza asked. "Why is thet of your concern?" asked the king. "Because, I was sent to kill you," Salza replied deviously. Salza then flew up to King Vegeta and punched him consistently. Then he grabbed his neck with two fingers. "Bye-Bye," said Salza as he blasted a whole threw King Vegeta's neck, killing him instantly. There was a kid hiding behind the throne. Just then, Jeice bust through the window, grabbed the kid and flew out, with Salza following him. Cooler seen this, then pressed a button on his scouter to teleport the two back to the ship. Salza, Jeice, and the kid appeared in front of Cooler. Chapter Two "Very well you two I'm impressed. Now lets start tormenting the kid. Well kid what's your name?" asked Cooler. "None of your buissness," yelled the boy. "Fiesty one huh? I guess you don't remember what happened to your father do you? We can easily do the same to you and your brother if you don't comply." said Cooler. "My name is Tarble," said the boy in a low tone. "How old are you," asked Jeice. "12" Tarble answered. "And your brother," asked Salza. "14" answered Tarble. "What type of training has your brother had," "Elite, my brother is a Super Elite." answered Tarble. "Interesting," said Cooler intrigued. Jeice then threw Tarble into the jail cell. Meanwhile back on Planet Vegeta, with the news spread that King Vegeta has been executed, the royal throne was up for grabs. Every Saiyan was at war with eachother. But when Vegeta returned, he walked into his palace only to see his dead father upon the throne. "Father..." said Vegeta. "Tarble, where's Tarble, I wan't my revenge on whoever did this." said Vegeta with anger. "Cooler, I know it was you, get ready to die!" Vegeta declared. "Jeice fight him, I need to see if he has enough power already," demanded Cooler. "Yes sir." Jeice said Jeice climbed down the ship later, through space, and into the sky of Planet Vegeta. He went to the castle where he and Salza had just invaded a day earlier. Jeice had flew into the Throne room and stopped a few feet away from Vegeta. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Category:Alternate timeline Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Bardock. Category:Cooler Category:Dragonball Z fan fic Category:Dragon ball Z fan fiction Category:Goku484